sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Rosenthal
| birth_place = Denver, Colorado | occupation = Film producer | parents = | family = | children = 2 | years_active = 1992 – present | residence = New York City, US | relatives = }} Jane Rosenthal (born September 21, 1956) is an American film producer.New York Magazine: "Jane of All Trades" By Meryl Gordon retrieved December 22, 2017Crain's New York: "Most Powerful Women in New York 2007 - Jane Rosenthal 2017 She is co-founder, CEO, and executive chair of Tribeca Enterprises, a media company that encompasses Tribeca Productions, the Tribeca Film Festival, Tribeca Studios, and non-profit offshoot the Tribeca Film Institute. Robert De Niro's producing partner since 1988, Rosenthal is a producer of film and television, include the comedy franchise: Meet the Parents (2000), Meet the Fockers (2004), and Little Fockers (2010). Rosenthal and De Niro founded the Tribeca Film Festival in the aftermath of the attacks of September 11 to help revitalize downtown Manhattan. Biography In 1989, Rosenthal co-founded the Tribeca Productions film studio in the lower Manhattan neighborhood of TriBeCa with actor Robert De Niro. Rosenthal and De Niro co-produced the dramatic television anthology series TriBeCa in 1993 and, in 2002, co-organized the first annual TriBeCa Film Festival. Rosenthal is co-founder and co-chair of the board of the not-for-profit Tribeca Film Institute. Rosenthal is a member of the Academy of Motion Pictures Arts and Sciences and has been honored by The Museum of the Moving Image, New York University Tisch School of Arts, The Matrix Award, and The National September 11 Memorial & Museum. In 2011, she was presented with the Jane Jacobs Medal for Lifetime Leadership from The Rockefeller Foundation and The Monteblanc de la Culture Arts Patronage Award for her commitment to arts and culture. Rosenthal serves on the boards of the National September 11 Memorial & Museum, The Child Mind Institute, Global Citizen, and interactive media company Eko. Personal life In 1995, Rosenthal married Craig Hatkoff.New York Daily news: "Tribeca Film Festival co-founders divorcing" By Emily Smith January 19, 2014The Real Deal: "And … cut! Tribeca Film Festival founders drop Dakota co-op ask to $29M" May 04, 2017 |''"Film producer Jane Rosenthal and her ex-husband real estate investor Craig Hatkoff, have slashed the asking price of their Dakota apartment by $10 million"'' They raised their daughters in the Jewish faith.The Observer: "Galileo! Galileo!" by Alexandra Wolfe, Anna Jane Grossman, and Elon R. Green December 15, 2013 Rosenthal and Hatkoff separated in 2014. Filmography * Thunderheart (1992) – producer * Night and the City (1992) – producer * TriBeCa (1993) – producer * A Bronx Tale (1993) – producer * 9: The Last Resort (1996) (VG) – executive producer * Faithful (1996) – producer * Marvin's Room (1996) – producer * Wag the Dog (1997) – producer * The Repair Shop (1998) – executive producer * Witness to the Mob (1998) (TV) – executive producer * Analyze This (1999) – producer * Entropy (1999/I) – producer * Flawless (1999) – producer * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2000) – producer * Meet the Parents (2000) – producer * Holiday Heart (2000) (TV) – executive producer * Prison Song (2001) – producer * Showtime (2002) – producer * About a Boy (2002) – producer *''Porn 'n Chicken'' (2002) (TV) – executive producer * Analyze That (2002) – producer * Tribeca Film Festival Presents (2003) – Herself * House of D (2004) – producer * Stage Beauty (2004) – producer * Meet the Fockers (2004) – producer * Rent (2005) – producer * The Good Shepherd (2006) – producer * Bridge and Tunnel (2006) – producer * The Winter of Frankie Machine (2007) – producer * Sugarland (2007) – producer * First Man (2007) – producer * 36 (2007) – producer * What Just Happened (2008) – producer *''Public Enemies'' (2009) - executive producer * Little Fockers (2010) – producer *''The Education of Dee Dee Ricks'' (2011) - executive producer *''Being Flynn'' (2012) - executive producer *''NYC 22'' (2012) - executive producer *''Inside Out'' (2013) - executive producer *''Coach'' (2013) - executive producer *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2724194/?ref_=nm_flmg_prd_19 Nine for IX] (2013) - executive producer *''Nine for IX Shorts'' (2013 -2014) - executive producer *''Grudge Match'' (2013) - executive producer *''Acting Disruptive'' (2013) - executive producer *''7x6x2'' (2013) - executive producer *''Remembering the Artist: Robert De Niro, Sr.'' (2014) - executive producer *''About a Boy'' (2014) - executive producer * Ellis (2015) – producer *''Mario Cuomo: More Than Words'' (2015) - executive producer *''For Justice'' (2015) - executive producer *''All We Had'' (2016) - producer *''The Pirates of Somalia'' (2017) - executive producer * The Wizard of Lies (2017) – producer * Bohemian Rhapsody (2018) – executive producer *''Quincy'' (2018) - executive producer * The Irishman (2019) – producer *''Central Park Five'' (2019) - executive producer * Artemis Fowl (2020) - executive producer References External links * Featuring Jane Rosenthal – Crain's 100 Most Influential Women in NYC Business * * Tribeca Film Festival – Official website Category:Living people Category:Film producers from New York (state) Category:American Jews Category:Brown University alumni Category:Film festival founders Category:New York University alumni Category:Businesspeople from New York City Category:Businesspeople from Providence, Rhode Island Category:American women film producers Category:1956 births